The ultra-high frequency (UHF) white space frequencies are commonly used for digital video broadcasts (DVB-7) and wireless microphones. The UHF frequency band lies in the range from 470-790 MHz. The DVB-T TV broadcasters do not use the whole frequency range for DVB-T broadcasting. Wireless microphones may also communicate in this frequency range and may be switched on and off dynamically without interfering with other wireless microphones and/or DVB-T servers. Because of the relatively small coverage area of a wireless microphone the use of a certain frequency for a wireless microphone has not to be registered at a central network entity. The same applies in some regions or countries for other devices with a small coverage area.
US 2008/159208 A1 discloses a method and apparatus for allocation of shared spectrum in a wireless communication system using a radio frequency beacon signal that is transmitted between access points of the wireless communication system.
EP 1 750 466 A1 discloses a communication network including a set of user terminals such as a cellular network of a WLAN. The communication network includes a system for dynamically controlling spectrum usage.